Khuddakapatha
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Khuddakapatha Pali Versions: Pali versions are embedded in each section Translation by Piyadassi Thera (1-6) and Thanissaro (7,8) __TOC__ Saranagamana Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version I go for refuge to the Buddha (Teacher) I go for refuge to the Dhamma (the Teaching) I go for refuge to the Sangha (the Taught) For the second time I go for refuge to the Buddha For the second time I go for refuge to the Dhamma For the second time I go for refuge to the Sangha For the third time I go for refuge to the Buddha For the third time I go for refuge to the Dhamma For the third time I go for refuge to the Sangha Dasa Sikkhapada Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version 1. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from killing. 2. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from stealing. 3. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from sexual misconduct. 4. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from lying. 5. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from liquor that causes intoxication and heedlessness. 6. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from untimely eating. 7. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from dancing, singing, music, and visiting unseemly shows. 8. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from the use of garlands, perfumes, cosmetics, and embellishments. 9. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from the use of high and luxurious beds. 10. I undertake to abide by the precept to abstain from accepting gold and silver. Dvattimsakara Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version There are in this body head-hairs, body-hairs, nails, teeth, skin, flesh, sinews, bones, marrow, kidneys, heart, liver, pleura, spleen, lungs, intestines, intestinal tract, stomach, feces, bile, phlegm, pus, blood, sweat, fat, tears, grease, saliva, nasal mucus, synovium (oil lubricating the joints), urine, and brain in the skull. Samanera Pañha Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version One is what? All beings subsist on food. Two is what? Name and form. Three is what? Three kinds of feeling. Four is what? Four Noble Truths. Five is what? Five aggregates subject to grasping. Six is what? Internal six-fold base. Seven is what? Seven Factors of Enlightenment. Eight is what? The Noble Eightfold Path. Nine is what? Nine abodes of beings. Ten is what? He that is endowed with ten attributes is called an arahant. Mangala Sutta Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version Thus have I heard: On one occasion the Blessed One was living near Savatthi at Jetavana at Anathapindika's monastery. Now when the night was far advanced, a certain deity, whose surpassing radiance illuminated the whole of Jetavana, approached the Blessed One, respectfully saluted him, and stood beside him. Standing thus, he addressed the Blessed One in verse: 1. "Many deities and men longing for happiness have pondered on (the question of) blessings. Pray tell me what the highest blessings are. 2. "Not to associate with the foolish, but to associate with the wise, and to honor those worthy of honor — this is the highest blessing. 3. "To reside in a suitable locality, to have performed meritorious actions in the past, and to set oneself in the right direction — this is the highest blessing. 4. "Vast learning, skill in handicrafts, well grounded in discipline, and pleasant speech — this is the highest blessing. 5. "To support one's father and mother; to cherish one's wife and children, and to be engaged in peaceful occupations — this is the highest blessing. 6. "Liberality, righteous conduct, rendering assistance to relatives, and performance of blameless deeds — this is the highest blessing. 7. "To cease and abstain from evil, to abstain from intoxicating drinks, and diligent in performing righteous acts — this is the highest blessing. 8. "Reverence, humility, contentment, gratitude, and the timely hearing of the Dhamma, the teaching of the Buddha — this is the highest blessing. 9. "Patience, obedience, meeting the Samanas (holy men), and timely discussions on the Dhamma — this is the highest blessing. 10. "Self-control, chastity, comprehension of the Noble Truths, and the realization of Nibbana — this is the highest blessing. 11. "The mind that is not touched by the vicissitudes of life,1 the mind that is free from sorrow, stainless, and secure — this is the highest blessing. 12. "Those who have fulfilled the conditions (for such blessings) are victorious everywhere, and attain happiness everywhere — To them these are the highest blessings." Ratana Sutta Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version 1. "Whatever beings (non-humans) are assembled here, terrestrial or celestial, may they all have peace of mind, and may they listen attentively to these words: 2. "O beings, listen closely. May you all radiate loving-kindness to those human beings who, by day and night, bring offerings to you (offer merit to you). Wherefore, protect them with diligence. 3. "Whatever treasure there be either in the world beyond, whatever precious jewel there be in the heavenly worlds, there is nought comparable to the Tathagata (the perfect One). This precious jewel is the Buddha.2 By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 4. "That Cessation, that Detachment, that Deathlessness (Nibbana) supreme, the calm and collected Sakyan Sage (the Buddha) had realized. There is nought comparable to this (Nibbana) Dhamma. This precious jewel is the Dhamma.3 By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 5. "The Supreme Buddha extolled a path of purity (the Noble Eightfold Path) calling it the path which unfailingly brings concentration. There is nought comparable to this concentration. This precious jewel is the Dhamma. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 6. "The eight persons extolled by virtuous men constitute four pairs. They are the disciples of the Buddha and are worthy of offerings. Gifts given to them yield rich results. This precious jewel is the Sangha.4 By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 7. "With a steadfast mind, and applying themselves well in the dispensation of the Buddha Gotama, free from (defilements), they have attained to that which should be attained (arahantship) encountering the Deathless. They enjoy the Peace of Nibbana freely obtained.5 This precious jewel is the Sangha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 8. "As a post deep-planted in the earth stands unshaken by the winds from the four quarters, so, too, I declare is the righteous man who comprehends with wisdom the Noble Truths. This precious jewel is the Sangha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 9. "Those who realized the Noble Truths well taught by him who is profound in wisdom (the Buddha), even though they may be exceedingly heedless, they will not take an eighth existence (in the realm of sense spheres).6 This precious jewel is the Sangha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 10. "With his gaining of insight he abandons three states of mind, namely self-illusion, doubt, and indulgence in meaningless rites and rituals, should there be any. He is also fully freed from the four states of woe, and therefore, incapable of committing the six major wrongdoings.7 This precious jewel is the Sangha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 11. "Any evil action he may still do by deed, word or thought, he is incapable of concealing it; since it has been proclaimed that such concealing is impossible for one who has seen the Path (of Nibbana).8 This precious jewel is the Sangha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 12. "As the woodland groves though in the early heat of the summer month are crowned with blossoming flowers even so is the sublime Dhamma leading to the (calm) of Nibbana which is taught (by the Buddha) for the highest good. This precious jewel is the Buddha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 13. "The Peerless Excellent one (the Buddha) the Knower (of Nibbana), the Giver (of Nibbana), the Bringer (of the Noble Path), taught the excellent Dhamma. This precious jewel is the Buddha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 14. "Their past (kamma) is spent, their new (kamma) no more arises, their mind to future becoming is unattached. Their germ (of rebirth-consciousness) has died, they have no more desire for re-living. Those wise men fade out (of existence) as the flame of this lamp (which has just faded away). This precious jewel is the Sangha. By this (asseveration of the) truth may there be happiness. 15. "Whatever beings (non-human) are assembled here, terrestrial or celestial, come let us salute the Buddha, the Tathagata (the perfect One), honored by gods and men. May there be happiness.9 16. "Whatever beings are assembled here terrestrial or celestial, come let us salute the perfect Dhamma, honored by gods and men. May there be happiness. 17. "Whatever beings are assembled here terrestrial or celestial, come let us salute the perfect Sangha, honored by gods and men. May there be happiness." Tirokudda Kanda Sutta Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version Outside the walls they stand, & at crossroads. At door posts they stand, returning to their old homes. But when a meal with plentiful food & drink is served, no one remembers them: Such is the kamma of living beings. Thus those who feel sympathy for their dead relatives give timely donations of proper food & drink — exquisite, clean — thinking: "May this be for our relatives. May our relatives be happy!" And those who have gathered there, the assembled shades of the relatives, with appreciation give their blessing for the plentiful food & drink: "May our relatives live long because of whom we have gained gift. We have been honored, and the donors are not without reward!" For there their realm there's no farming, no herding of cattle, no commerce, no trading with money. They live on what is given here, hungry shades whose time here is done. As water raining on a hill flows down to the valley, even so does what is given here benefit the dead. As rivers full of water fill the ocean full, even so does what is given here benefit the dead. "He gave to me, she acted on my behalf, they were my relatives, companions, friends": Offerings should be given for the dead when one reflects thus on things done in the past. For no weeping, no sorrowing no other lamentation benefits the dead whose relatives persist in that way. But when this offering is given, well-placed in the Sangha, it works for their long-term benefit and they profit immediately. In this way the proper duty to relatives has been shown, great honor has been done to the dead, and monks have been given strength: The merit you've acquired isn't small. Nidhi Kanda Sutta Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version A person stashes a fund away, deep underground, at the water line: "When a need or duty arises, this will provide for my needs, for my release if I'm denounced by the king, molested by thieves, in case of debt, famine, or accidents." With aims like this in the world a reserve fund is stashed away. But no matter how well it's stored, deep underground, at the water line, it won't all always serve one's need. The fund gets shifted from its place, or one's memory gets confused; or — unseen — water serpents make off with it, spirits steal it, or hateful heirs run off with it. When one's merit's ended, it's totally destroyed. But when a man or woman has laid aside a well-stored fund of giving, virtue, restraint, & self-control, with regard to a shrine, the Sangha, a fine individual, guests, mother, father, or elder sibling: That's a well-stored fund. It can't be wrested away. It follows you along. When, having left this world, for wherever you must go, you take it with you. This fund is not held in common with others, & cannot be stolen by thieves. So, prudent, you should make merit, the fund that will follow you along. This is the fund that gives all they want to beings human, divine. Whatever devas aspire to, all that is gained by this. A fine complexion, fine voice, a body well-built, well-formed, lordship, a following: all that is gained by this. Earthly kingship, supremacy, the bliss of an emperor, kingship over devas in the heavens: all that is gained by this. The attainment of the human state, any delight in heaven, the attainment of Unbinding: all that is gained by this. Excellent friends, appropriate application, mastery of clear knowing & release: all that is gained by this. Acumen, emancipation, the perfection of disciple-hood: all that is gained by this. Private Awakening, 5 Buddha-hood: all that is gained by this. So powerful is this, the accomplishment of merit. Thus the wise, the prudent, praise the fund of merit already made. Karaniya Metta Sutta Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devnagri Version 1. "He who is skilled in (working out his own) well being, and who wishes to attain that state of Calm (Nibbana) should act thus: he should be dexterous, upright, exceedingly upright, obedient, gentle, and humble. 2. "Contented, easily supportable, with but few responsibilities, of simple livelihood, controlled in the senses, prudent, courteous, and not hanker after association with families. 3. "Let him not perform the slightest wrong for which wise men may rebuke him. (Let him think:) 'May all beings be happy and safe. May they have happy minds.' 4. & 5. "Whatever living beings there may be — feeble or strong (or the seekers and the attained) long, stout, or of medium size, short, small, large, those seen or those unseen, those dwelling far or near, those who are born as well as those yet to be born — may all beings have happy minds. 6. "Let him not deceive another nor despise anyone anywhere. In anger or ill will let him not wish another ill. 7. "Just as a mother would protect her only child with her life even so let one cultivate a boundless love towards all beings. 8. "Let him radiate boundless love towards the entire world — above, below, and across — unhindered, without ill will, without enmity. 9. "Standing, walking, sitting or reclining, as long as he is awake, let him develop this mindfulness. This, they say, is 'Noble Living' here. 10. "Not falling into wrong views — being virtuous, endowed with insight, lust in the senses discarded — verily never again will he return to conceive in a womb." ---- 'Download/View English translation' The following .pdf file contains all the above, open it then save the .pdf file: 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Main) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Main) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations):